


Paiben (Enoji brei orhma)

by implication_realization



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Length: 2 Minutes, Dai Bendu (Star Wars), Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implication_realization/pseuds/implication_realization
Summary: A performance of Hold On in Dai Bendu as translated by loosingletters in Reassurance.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Paiben (Enoji brei orhma)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reassurance {enoji brei ormah}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310430) by [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters). 



> Hold On (1980) is by Rev. Cleophus Robinson Jr., more recently popularized by the video game Detroit: Becoming Human. 
> 
>   
> Neither the intonation nor the pronunciation are perfect; I’m flat with startling frequency and the voiced uvular fricative doesn’t really happen. Enjoy!

Paiben, Hold On

Translation by loosingletters

If the embedded audio player doesn’t work

[ [link to mp3] ](https://archive.org/details/paiben-enoji-brei-orhma)

Paiben juvetho seka ibli deoj forpai (x3)  
Enoji brei orhma (x2)  
Paiwiden juvetho seka ibli deoj forpai (x3)  
Enoji brei orhma (x2)  
Kewanji kodaih juvetho seka ibli deoj forpai  
Paikewan juvetho seka ibli deoj forpai (x2)  
Enoji brei orhma (x2)

Hold on just a little while longer  
Everything will be alright  
Fight on just a little while longer  
Everything will be alright  
We will sing on just a little while longer  
Pray on just a little while longer  
Everything will be alright


End file.
